


TJTBB~Art~Grace Notes

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJTBB~Art~Grace Notes

This is the art I created for the fic **Grace Notes** written by [](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/) for the **[Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)** on LJ.

It's a Carliff fic and OMG, it's SOOOOOOOOO DAMN GOOD!! I SWEAR you'll love the awesome AWESOMENESS!!

_Isaac's past experiences have been with a Dom who didn't know enough to bring him out of subspace when it was all over. Tommy gives awesome aftercare and was totally interested in what Isaac needed. Now, for the first time, Isaac is going to trust Tommy to give him what he needs, to take him down into subspace, and bring him back out again._

_All Isaac wants in that moment is to go to his knees and put himself in Tommy's hands. To know what it's like to be taken down and brought back up with love and care._

And [](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/) and Tommy are doing it SO beautifully in this fic! *swoons*

**[Fic Master Post on DW](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/193998.html) **

**[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540205) **

The fic banner and the CD cover art are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine, and neither are the songs of the Soundtrack/Mix.I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


Dividers  


CD cover art/front  


CD cover art/back ~track list  


Soundtrack: **[Download](http://dc404.4shared.com/download/Tj4vdgY7/Grace_Notes_Soundtrack_2.zip)**  


Hope you'll like what I created!


End file.
